


Stab Me, Daddy

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: A certain someone breaks into Lightning's house but, Lightning has a way to not get killed...Just sleep with the intruder.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Stab Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late for Halloween stuff but, I don't care.

Lightning was awoken by the sound of shuffling around in his bedroom.  
"H-Hello?" The half-asleep boy called out, scanning his darkened bedroom, eyes still adjusting to the dark. The boy's eyes soon grew accustomed to the dim light and Lightning noticed a large figure standing in the corner of his room. Lightning let out a gasp as the figure approached him, holding a large chef's knife. Lightning could feel his entire body shaking in fear. The boy stood up our of his bed, wearing an oversized pumpkin sweater that loosely cling to his shoulders and walked towards the man, trying to not let fear overpower him.

The man rose the knife threateningly, expecting the boy to flinch,or recoil, or even scream...But,he didn't. Michael Myers let out a small grunt of confusion and cocked his head slightly to the right.  
"Hey there, Mr. Myers. Is that knife in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Lightning purred, tugging on the front of the man's zipper, pulling down to expose his muscular, hairy chest. The killer growled, pinning the boy to the ground and plunging the knife into his exposed shoulder. Lightning didn't scream, he instead let out a lustful moan of pleasure. 

Michael just stared at the boy, in pure shock by his reaction. There was no fear in the cat-eared male's bright blue eyes, just pure lust and desire. Michael felt his own dick twitching in his jumpsuit. The killer let out a low growl, hot breath hitting Lightning's neck, causing Lightning to shudder. Myers's teeth sank into the boy's tender flesh, causing him to moan loudly.  
"A-Ahhhnnn-" Lightning moaned, hard-on pressed between his body and Michael's. Michael growled multiple times as he ravaged the boy's neck, removing his black spider choker for better access. 

Eventually, Michael found that sweet spot, causing Lightning to wail in pure pleasure, ecstasy buzzing through his entire body. Michael clamped down hard and sucked at the area, Lightning whimpering, cock aching for any form of touch, still trapped between the men's bodies. Lightning kept gasping and moaning, clawing at the man's coveralls with his nails.

"Fuck it!" The man growled, pulling his mask off, revealing a rather attractive face, adorned with scars, dark brown, slicked-back hair, and black, lustful eyes. Lightning breathed heavily, taking in every aspect of the face beneath the mask.  
"You're so... beautiful..." Lightning purred, cupping the man's cheek with his hand before Michael pinned the boy's wrists down and roughly kissed him. The kisses were littered with bites and nips to their lips. The sapphire-eyed boy thrusted against Myers, cock still trapped between them, aching to be stimulated. 

"Please...I need more, please..." Lightning whimpered, panting hard. Michael unzipped his coverall's to release a huge, throbbing member and straddled Lightning upside down, his own face at the boy's crotch, pulling the sweater up, releasing the boy's cock from the cloth prison.  
"Mr. Myers... You're so big..." The boy purred softly, licking his lips at the sight of the meat. Both men took the stiff meat into their mouths, moaning against the poles. Myers's member was astonishingly large, but, Lightning enjoyed it immensely, taking it with surprising ease. Michael was borderline deeptroating the cat boy's dick, moaning around the shaft.

"Mmmmppphhh~" Lightning mumbled, enjoying the slightly salty taste of the man's skin as the killer thrusted the meat deeper into the boy's mouth. Lightning bucked forward into Myers's mouth in response. The murderer popped off Lightning with a pop, wiping the spit from his mouth with his still clothed sleeve and pulled his own cock from the boy's mouth, causing the boy to whine sadly. 

Myers then straddled the boy's shoulder, the same shoulder that was previously stabbed. Michael let out a lustful growl, sticking his length against the cut and started thrusted, coating his length in blood, mixing with the saliva that was already on it.  
"A-Ahhhnnn~ It hurts sooooo good..." Lightning moaned, tears threatening to spill.  
"My knife knows how to make cuts that are just the right size..." The man purred, implying he's fucked cuts before. Michael pulled away from the wound, blood dripping from his hard cock, lifting up the cat boy's legs, ripping the boy's underwear off, exposing his rear to him, causing him to chuckle.

The murderer pressed his stiff, bloody cock against the boy's entrance. He growled as he forced it in, causing Lightning to screech in pleasure, hole burning at it was stretched to accommodate the man's love organ.  
"Do I feel good inside you, kitten?" Michael asked, forcing more of himself into the young man.  
"Y-YeAHHH!!" Lightning began, turning into moan as more of the organ was forced into him.

Michael started to thrust in and out of the boy, hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves hard with every thrust, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Lightning's entire being, ravaging his body.  
"OH G-GOD!" Lightning yowled, intense pleasure shooting through his body.  
"Nngghhh- You're so tight and warm around me..." The man purred, fucking the young cat boy with powerful thrusts.  
"Don't stop-! Don't stop-!" Lightning repeated, the pleasure so intense that his body craved more of it each second.  
"Don't worry, kitten. I don't plan on stopping."

"Oh god- Michael! Don't stop! It feels sooo**OOOO GOOD**!" Lightning shrieked, white-hot love boiling in his groin. Michael continued impaling the young man on his cock, completely unrelentingly abusing the boy's insides.  
"Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop-" The boy whimpered, repeating the mantra, on the verge of release.  
"You want to come, sweet kitty?" Michael asked, making eye contact with his lover.  
"...Please..." Was the only confirmation Michael needed, thrusting one final time, causing Lightning to shiver as white ropes soiling his pumpkin sweater. Michael growled, tightly gripping the boy's legs as he released into Lightning, filling him with his seed. 

The man collapsed onto Lightning, panting hard, face sweaty and flushed. After a brief breather, Michael pulled out of Lightning and picked up the sweet, sleepy kitten. He lay the boy on the bed and joined him on the opposite side. The second the man was seated, Lightning clung to him.  
"You're so warm..." Lightning mumbled, arms wrapped around the man's forearm. Within moments, he was already asleep. Michael went to get up but a noise stopped him.  
"Dont. You. **DARE**!" Lightning roared, eyes pure black. Michael immediately backpedaled, resuming his previous position, mildly terrified by the boy's outburst.

Michael didn't sleep much, so, he examined the cat boy's face, so sweet and innocent but, there was something so much darker hidden beneath. Michael had a feeling it was closer than he thought. But, that's something only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help alot! 💕


End file.
